A Venture in the Darkness
by shadowembrace666
Summary: The darkness is his personality. Hes exploring himself.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Moonsbreath, the son of Naruto and Vanessa Hudgens, was born as a one fourth dragon, one forth kitsune, one forth ninja, and one forth demon, lived his life in solitude atop the mountains of Renasia. He ate his own flesh in agony, but thanks to his demonic abilities, his skin grew back. Each time he ate his skin in multiplied in bitterness. It reflects his inner thoughts. "No one will ever love, my life is a pit of blackness with no end, it feels like trapped in a small box with no way out, WHY DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND ME?!" His faithful friend Hermione Granger surfaced from the pit below. "It's okay Shadow, I understand you and I will always love you."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I GO THROUGH, MY LIFE IS AN ENDLESS SEA OF ANGUISH" he stormed out of his cave. "Come forth my satanic wolf, from the flames of Mordor I summon the!"

"Not if I can help it" a voice rang out from the side. Shadow swiftly his head towards the direction of the sound. Ash Ketchum stood there. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Hermoine screeched, "Don't do it Shadow, your body won't be able to take it!"

Shadow pushed Hermoine aside with great force, causing the roll down the side the cliff in a bloody mess. "My love, why have you abandoned me!" He ran after her with much haste. He sat there looking at her dead corpse, crying tears of blood while slowly devouring her body. The demons within had to be fed.

Once the corpse was devoured, a portal appeared. "This must be of what the ancients foretold! This is my chance, to find out my purpose! To wash away all the sin!" Shadow jumped into the portal. Within seconds, he found himself in an entire new locale.

"This must be Domino City!" his demon instincts told him. Come forth my half demon wolf from Mordor!

"Hello my name is Yugi!" Yugi said.

I don't need friends, all other humans are enemies to me. Be gone, or I shall devour your soul.

"Nice to meet you Shadow! Let's go have some Lunch! I love Sushi!"

"I am a bit hungry since that time I defeated Sephiroth atop a blimp. Sure, as long as you promise not to kill me."

"What are friends for! Cmon, lets go have some fun!"

Yugi and Shadow walked over to the Sushi shack. Along the way, in the middle of the city, there was a farm. Kaiba rolled up in his brand new tractor.

"What do you think of my new tractor Yugi?"

"I think it sucks shit, I hope you get your organs pulled out and fed to dogs, you asinine prostitute!"

Yugi summoned Mewtwo and Exodia in face down defence mode, then used his polymerization card. "Prepare to be demolished, I'm sick of this pathetic farm and I'm taking you down with it. The two monsters fused together, and became as one. They were now Mexodia, the slayer of all things living. "He would not be able to affect me, As I was born without a soul." Yugi then ordered his monster to attack all the farm's lifepoints, and it was consumed in flame in a mere second. Shadow smiled.

Kaiba wept on the ground. Why won't let me live the way of the farmer, I just wan't to be close to the earth. Yugi smiled and said, "the only place you will be close to is hell. Goodbye." Yugi left.

"I remember when my family died." Shadow had a flash back. Back when he was being forged in the volcano of Pompeii, his mother Arwen and his father Marik stood above h8im. "My name is Marik," said his father. "And I love you, you despicable rat." And his mother smiles. Shadow wanted to rip her throat out and drink her blood.

"I remember when my family died." He said to the sobbing Kaiba. "It was like being born."

"The earth is my mother!" Kaiba cried.

"I don't care." Said Shadow.

"Once I retrieve my stolen farm from that evil Yugi Moto, I will help you to be able to help you," Kaiba said. "Only you can defeat Yugi's dark side."

"You're nothing to me," Shadow said, walking over the burning earth. "But I want to kill someone, so I might as well kill Yugi."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so no one steal Shadow he's my original character, I even drew fanart of his and Hermione. They are lovers. This is my first fanfic ever, please comment and no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kaiba and Shadow were now allies, and were driven by similar means. They both wanted revenge on Yugi.

"What is our first plan of action?" Kaiba said.

"Let's head towards the abortion clinic. I'm hungry"

Shadow sneaked eagerly towards the clinic. He opened the door to a loud explosion.

"GET DOWN"

Shadow used his demon reflixes to hit the ground in mere nanoseconds. He managed to dodge nine grenades and a clip of bullets.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow enquired.

He turned his head and noticed that the gunfire was coming from another female's vagina.

"Never give up Shadow. I believe in you because I love you" Hermione said.

Shadow summoned his demonic wolf from the flames of Mordor. The wolf jumped ferrociously at the unsuspecting vagina. That's when it it happened. The fetus jumped out of the vagina at full force towards Hermoine, and exploded on contact.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN MEEEEE"

As he sobbed, he went to the dumpster and began eating fetuses. They were delicious.

Harry Potter walked in, then died.

"What took you so long? I was waiting for you" said Kaiba seductively at the counter of the abortion clinic.

"I was getting a late lunch" said Shadow. I lost my love, and now my life will never be the same. Let's get going.

They needed to find Yugi, and fast.

"Where could we find this Yugi?" Shadow asked.

"He is searching for the Legendary Nine-Tailed Kitsune Card up in the mountains. We can use my Dragon Jet to get there in no time.

"Let's go. I must avenge my lost love." Shadow said with much hostility.

They both approached Kaiba's lair, when Mokuba came towards them. "Seto-san, where are you going?"

"I HATE YOU FOR BEING THE REASON MY MOTHER DIED" Kaiba screamed with tears of agony going down his cheeks.

Shadow used his petrification sight to turn Mokuba to stone.

"I don't have time for this Mellodrama. Let's get in the jet." Shadow said with hostility.

"Fair enough" Kaiba said.


End file.
